terminusfandomcom-20200213-history
Prue Halliwell
Prudence "Prue" Lavinia Halliwell is a Vampire and daughter of Lavinia and Dan, as well as the older sister and wife of Chris Halliwell. Biography Background Born in December 1490, Prudence Lavinia Halliwell was the only daughter of Lavinia and Dan Blanchard (Prue's true father was Dan's brother Richard). With Richard dead, Prue and her parents moved away to the Halliwell Manor, the family house inherited by her mother. Birth Prue was born at midnight of 23 December 1490. Dan watched her mother give birth, with smiles. Richard, her birth father, was murdered minutes after his daughter's birth by his brother who would marry Lavinia and adopt Prue months later. Childhood Prue spent most of her childhood living in her mother's house. In 1491, her younger brother Chris was born. Due to her mother's dowry and her father's inheritance, Prue lived well. One day, her father proved himself to be a vampire and it scared her, but she saw her mother kissing him passionately when there was blood on his mouth, and realized that despite of his nature, Dan had always been a good father and husband to her and her mother. Adolescence On her 18th birthday, Prue passionately kissed her father like her mother did, and became addicted to it. Dan thought of his daughter as a good daughter and companion. He even said that she was just like Lavinia. Death and Transforming In 1513, Prue started feeling strange and soon became ill. Dan and Lavinia tried everything to heal her, but soon after, their daugher died. Then Lavinia begged Dan to turn Prue, and he did it with his blood. He knew of Lavinia's fear about being dead and turned her too. Now the three of them declared themselves as "The Immortal Ones" Personality As a human, Prue showed concern about her parents and expressed her deep love for them as their daughter. After her revival she kept showing corncern about her father and spent her nights in bed with her father and licking his mouth through a kiss when it had blood, as her mother (now dead) usually did when she was a child. Relationships Lavinia Blanchard Prue's relationship with her mother is good as Prue resembles her grandmother in appearance, as well as Dan himself. As women, Prue and her mother are able to use their powers at the same time. Dan Blanchard Isobel Blanchard In 1912, Prue, her father and her brother went on board the RMS Titanic. Lucas Walker Prue's man for one night; was responsible for taking Prue's virginity the first time they met. He was very charming towards her. Lucas wanted to see her again; but because of Matthew Crawley's proposal to Prue; he didn't see her ever again and wasn't mentioned ever again by her or her family. Powers & Abilities Prue; being born a Vampire, possesses all of the powers and abilities of one. Her powers are mostly powered by the blood she drinks and as long as she feeds, her powers will remain strong. *'Immortality:' Prue is known to possess the Vampire's natural ability to remain the same age forever; as well as resistant to many things, unless killed by the weaknesses of the average Vampire. She is also immune to all known ailments. *'Partial-Invulnerability:' Prue was born with the natural ability to be invulnerable to most weapons; however are not invulnerable to weapons able to kill a Vampire. *'Superhuman Strength:' Like all other Vampires; Prue is known to have strength superior to that of the average Human being. *'Superhuman Speed:' Prue also possesses amazingly fast speed that enables her to run faster than a professional Olympic runner. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Prue's naturally fast reflexes make her extraordinarily superior to that of a human with peek human reflexes. *'Superhuman Senses:' Prue's natural senses have been tuned to that of superhuman level. She is capable of hearing, seeing, smelling, feeling and even tasting her prey from several miles away. *'Night Vision:' Like all Vampires who hunt in the night; Prue possesses the natural ability to see her victims and prey in the dark. *'Thermal Vision:' Prue's sight also enables her to find victims within the thermal spectrum. *'Flight:' Like all Vampires; Prue is known to have the ability to defy the laws of gravity for long periods of time. *'Adhesion:' One of the unique abilities Prue comes from her power of flight. She; as well as other Vampires are in fact capable of using their flight power to actually scale walls and ceilings. Notes